I will love you until my dying day
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Murder mystery... I was inspired by the movies Clue, And Then There Were None, Whodunnit, and the Family Guy episode: And Then There Were Fewer. This is an AU fic. Blaine invites Kurt and his friends to stay a weekend at his mansion. One by one people start dying. Who is the murderer? Warnings-murders, obsession over a person, stalking, cussing, attempted murder, etc...


(A/N): Hi people. :) So I was thinking about it and the idea for this fic was born. I was inspired by the movies Clue, And Then There Were None, Whodunnit, and the Family Guy episode: And Then There Were Fewer. This is an AU fic. Kurt broke up with Blaine because he became really possessive. After high school Kurt met Sebastian again in college and they eventually became lovers.

Background info- I changed everyone's ages around to be the same, and everybody plus Blaine and Sebastian were all seniors at the same time.

Relationships-

.Kurt and Sebastian-married.

.Finn and Rachel-married.

.Artie and Original Character married.

.Brittany and Santana-dating.

.Mike and Tina-just dating.

.Puck is single.

.Sam is single.

.Mercedes is single.

.Blaine is single.

.Quinn is a widow.

So this is a murder mystery fic that involves some of the William McKinley Glee charters in the show plus Blaine and Sebastian. Everyone is 22 years old in this story.

It's time for me to shut up and let you all start reading. :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Warnings-murders, obsession over a person, stalking, cussing, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, non-sexual bondage, and non-consensual touching.

Disclaimer: I do not own any movies or the tv show Glee.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

I had received a letter two days ago from my ex boyfriend Blaine, it had said...

_[Dear Kurt, you are cordially invited to stay this weekend at my mansion on my family's estate in Barberton, Ohio. I'm inviting you plus some of our old friends down to stay this weekend at my place that's been in my family for years. I miss you Kurt and I hope you can make it._

_ Locattion-124 Barberton street, private property. _

_Time- and dates.6:00 PM this friday-12:00 AM next monday._

_ You can invite any guests to accompany you if you wish to. S__incerely Blaine.]_

After much debate and much to my protest my husband Sebastian thought that he and I should accept the invitation. After calling Finn and finding out that he and Rachel was invited as well, I began to think that maybe the weekend wouldn't be so bad after all with them there. Sebastian booked us a flight from New York to Ohio and borrowed a car from the Ohio airport to drive to the location that the invitation described.

Sebastian and I had left for the airport early this morning and took the first flight out. It turned out that Blaine's family estate is far away from my hometown in Lima, despite being in the same state. Despite the long drive to get there, Sebastian and I made it to Blaine's at Six O' Clock on the dot.

While Sebastian was pulling into the estate with the borrowed airport vehicle. I saw Finn, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Puck, Brittany, and Santana standing in front of a beautiful marble mansion.

Sebastian parked the car and we got out and grabbed our luggage...Which leads me to where I am now standing in front of Blaine's mansion with my friends, husband, and step brother. I gazed up in wonder at the radiant structure in awe. Casting my eyes around I saw the autumn light reflect off of the water of a small pond which was circled around a weeping willow tree, the tree's branches dipped lightly into the water's surface.

All along the crisp healthy grass were vibrant yellow, blue, red, and purple flowers which surrounded the mansion, leading out to a chain-link fence that blocked the entrance into the surrounding woods. Inside of the woods appears to have oak, cherry, willow, and pine trees which have multicolored leafs which some of them are drifting to the ground because of the chilly fall time wind.

I looked at the extravagant structured front door of the mansion before it opened and Blaine steeped out. I felt uncomfortable as Blaine stared at me as if I was a shining star instead of his ex boyfriend who dumped him. I slightly shuddered under Blaine's stare and I felt Sebastian take ahold of my right hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Blaine waved at us and we all started to walk up the stairs that led to the mansion's front door where Blaine was waiting for us. I waved in greeting to Finn and Rachel before Blaine stepped inside and we followed him in. Just like the outside of the mansion the inside looks pulchritudinous as well.

The mansion's marvel walls have numerous artworks that look like they belong in a museum. The wooden floors appear spotless and shiny. Looking up there is a huge modern rain drop crystal chandelier suspended above us. In front of us there are three dividing hallways going right, left, and straight ahead of us, each hallway looks like it has at least a dozen doors spaced out down them.

I turned around and saw Sebastian was staring at me in wonder. I smiled and kissed Sebastian's cheek before we and the others directed our attention to Blaine.

Blaine closed the front door and said, "Hey guys. So you know that you all are staying here for the weekend. This mansion has been in my family for years and you can tell that it's been touched up with modern appliances and such. There are exactly twenty bedrooms rooms, ten bathrooms, and ten other rooms like the kitchen and the home movie theater. I want you guys to make yourselves at home and pick any room you would like to stay in for the weekend." Blaine took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Thirty minutes from now we'll meet back down here and I'll lead you all to the kitchen for dinner. There are rooms upstairs and downstairs so I'll leave you all to settle and meet you here in half an hour." With that and a lingering grin Blaine left us as he went up a spiral staircase, and out of our sight.

"Well that was weird and fast," Quinn said breaking the ice when Blaine had left our line of vision.

I smiled around at my friends and said, "I've missed you all so much."

After everyone exchanged hugs with one another, pleasantries were shared. Everyone except Finn, Sebastian I were surprised to hear Rachel announce that she's pregnant with twins.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she was explaining to the others who didn't know. "One boy, one girl. Their names are going to be for our son, Christopher; and our daughter Barbra."

Finn went behind Rachel and hugged her while grinning. "Rachel chose Barbra after Barbra Streisand and I chose Christopher after my dad."

"Those are beautiful names," Quinn said softly.

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel beamed.

"What have you been up to all these years white boy?' Mercedes asked me after she gave me a bear hug.

"Well in college I met Sebastian again and after sometime we started getting along. One day Sebastian was helping me study and the next thing I knew we were making out. We've been tougher ever since, and we got married last winter."

Sam, Puck, Brittany, and Santana who were listing in on our conversation said at the same time, "Aww..." As I glared at them, Sebastian pulled me close and gave me a peck on the cheek. Mercedes cooed and Brittany shouted, "Dolphin love!"

"Hey guys I want to feel up my woman so I suggest we go and steal the good rooms before the others do," I heard Santana whisper to Sam, Finn, Rachel, and Artie."

"I heard you Santana! Come on Mike," Tina shouted as she grabbed Mike's left hand, and started tugging him up the spiral stairs.

It quickly became a race to find a room. Brittany, Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes raced upstairs after Tina and Mike. Sam, Artie, Puck, Quinn, Sebastian, and I stayed downstairs and went down separate hallways. Sebastian and I opened random doors and saw bedrooms with different color schemes. We eventually came across a room at the end of the left hallway with had a stylish checkered theme.

After sitting our suitcases down Sebastian pinned me against a wall and asked, "I think it's time to have a little bit fun, don't you think so darling?"

I smirked at him and said, "Game on."

xXx

Mike's POV:

I absolutely find Tina alluring. I love this woman with all my heart and after dinner I'm going to give her something that will show her just how much I love her. Before Blaine's invitation I had just found a fourteen carat diamond weeding ring in a little fancy jewelry shop that's located not to far from our apartment in San Diego.

After Tina and I had received our invitations from Blaine I became ecstatic at having somewhere extravagant to purpose to Tina at. Blaine's estate does not disappoint me, the area surrounding it is exquisite and an ideal place for the proposal to take place at.

As Tina was admiring the dazzling rose themed room we chose on the mansion's second floor, I grasped the tiny black velvet box which I had hidden in the back side pocket of my coat.

"Oh, Mike. Look at this pink plush carpet and the walls...Man, whoever did these walls to this room did a damn good job. This ivory color with these hot pink roses painted on them...Just wow."

I smiled warmly at Tina. Our one bedroom apartment in San Diego is homey but it's a little rundown. Luckey I found a relevantly clean and structured three bedroom house, and seeing Tina's reaction to the room we chose makes me feel hopeful that she'll have a spectacular weekend even when I revel my two surprises to her.

"I agree," I said to Tina before removing my hand from the pocket in which the ring lay in.

I grabbed Tina's hands with my own and looked into her bright chocolate-colored eyes. "Darling after our dinner with the others would you like to join me in a walk on the estate's ground?"

Tina let out an exited squeal and replied, "Yes I'd love to. Until then let's unpack and try to squeeze a few minutes of kissing before dinner."

After twenty-five minutes of unpacking and kissing it was nearly time to head on downstairs for dinner.

"Hey sweetie, we got five minutes to go head downstairs and join the others for dinner. Do you want to go on ahead and go down?"

"Go on down love, I need to do something first and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

After rasing her eyebrows in suspicion she nodded and responded, "Ok honey. I'll save a seat for you, I love you."

I gave Tina a hug and said,' You're the love of my life."

Once Tina left the room I searched my suitcase until I found an envelope that has pictures of our new potential home contained inside it. I smiled down at the envelope trying to imagine how Tina will react when she sees the pictures when a knock sounded out from behind the bedroom door.

It must be Tina at the door. As I opened the door I said, "I'm ready now baby, I..." My words trailed off when I saw that it wasn't Tina who was behind the door after all.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

I moaned into Sebastian's mouth, my tongue battling his for dominance. What started out at first as gentle closed mouth kisses quickly had turned into an open-mouthed tongue battle. Sebastian trailed his hands down my sides to rest them on my rear. I pulled from kissing Sebastian and panted as he started sucking a hickey on my neck.

"Seb...Sebastian w-we've been making out for a long ti-time." It was hard to focus on talking as Sebastian continued to bite and suck on my neck.

Sebastian pulled away from my neck long enough to grow, "Don't care, you're just so beautiful;" before he reattached his lips to my throat.

As soon as I heard Sebastian's belt clink I saw a pendulum clock hanging on the wall across from me, the time showing that it is Six:thirty-eight. I gently pushed Sebastian away from me and I ran to my pile of suitcases in the room and located my scarf filled purple suitcase.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked me as I wrapped a Ralph Lauren scarf around my neck.

"We're eight minutes late," I answered him, my tone coming out sounding panicky.

I heard Sebastian sigh and I turned to glare at him. Sebastian held his hands up in mock surrender and said," Stop giving me the bitch glare. I'll buckle my belt back up, but but after dinner we better pick up where we left off."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at husband. I walked out of the room, purposely wiggling my ass full aware that Sebastian was right behind me. I started giggling when I heard Sebastian mumble, "Fucking tease;" under his breath.

At the end of the stairs Blaine and the others were waiting for us. As soon as we were at the last step we walked over to the group, I felt my face heat up.

"I'm so sorry we're late," I mumbled in embarrassment.

Blaine gave me and Sebastian a strained smile and said, "It's okay, Mike's late too."

Everyone turned to look at Tina's flush face as she talked. "I was the first one down here, I came down five minutes early. I wanted Mike to come downstairs with me, but he said he had to do something first."

Blaine let out an impatient huff and spoke with an icy tone. "Everybody, let's go ahead to the kitchen. We'll wait in there for Mike, and if he doesn't come down in five minutes I'll go check on him."

"No, it's alright Blane," Tina stammered out her voice shaky. "I'll go check on Mike when the five minutes have passed, I'm sure he'll be down here any moment."

"Very well," Blaine responded before he started walking forward in the middle hallway. We all followed Blaine as he led us presuming to the kitchen.I hung back and talked with the others while we walked.

"Don't you all think Blaine's been acting weird," I whispered to the others as said boy was ahead of us, out of listing range.

A little bit odd," Rachel answered while rubbing her second trimester shaped belly.

Finn who was holding Rachel's other hand added, "He's been quit and seemed very angry when he discovered you, were not downstairs with the ret of us at the designated time."

"Just Kurt?" Sebastian asked sounding surprised.

"He asked us where Kurt was but he didn't seem to care about your or Mike's whereabouts," Mercedes said to Sebastian, addressing his question.

"It was a tad awkward," Artie said.

"Totally awkward," Sam said to us.

"I think Blaine is jealous. Were were you two anyway?" Santana asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Were you two making dolphin love," Brittany asked, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

I was about to respond to their questions when Blaine stopped walking and opened a door. "We're here," Blaine said before stepping inside.

I froze when we all reached the doorway as the smell of bergamot and cinnamon waferd from the kitchen. "Did you make something with bergamot and cinnamon?" I asked Blaine.

Blaine turned around to face me and said with a tiny smile, "Yes. I made Kusmi Tea." Blaine turned back around and went into the kitchen.

"My favorite brand of tea," I muttered under my breath.

Inside of the kitchen there were metallic, clean pans and pots hanging up all around on the four blood-red painted walls. The tiled floor gleamed as it had never been walked on. There was a huge cherry wood table in the middle of the room and behind it was a small bar. Sunlight coming from the windows cast a beautiful golden glow inside the kitchen. Against one corner was a six burner oven with an alabaster colored sink with red handles next to it.

"It...It's absolutely stunning, " I choked out.

"Freaking beautiful," Rachel said in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Blaine said happily. "Why don't you all sit down at the table and I shall go get the plates, silverware, tea, and food for dinner."

"I'll be right back," Tina said after we all sat down at the table while she made her way to the kitchen door. ""I'm going to go get Mike."

"Do try to hurry," Blaine snapped to her.

After Tina left I gave Blaine a disapproving frown. "Why did you snap at Tina for?" I asked him.

Blaine walked over to the table, put fourteen plates down on the table, and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was about to bitch at Blaine when I felt Sebastian place a hand on my right thigh.

I looked at Sebastian as he shook his head back and forth, holding a pointer finger to his lips to indicate me to be silent.

Once Blaine walked away from the table to grab a teapot, Sebastian whispered in my ear. "Just relax baby. Blaine is acting weird and creepy. If you try to argue with him he'd probably say something insulting to you that would have make me kick his ass."

After giving a quick peck to Sebastian's lips I mumbled, I don't like how he's treating Tina."

"Me either," Sebastian replied.

Everyone chatted for a few minutes as Blaine kept bringing over things to the table. There was a ma few moments of silence before Puck broke the ice, by asking the question that we were all thinking about. "Were's Tina and Mike?" As soon as the words escaped from Puck's mouth a piercing scream rang out, sounding like it came from upstairs.

I instantly sprung up from my seat and ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. "Kurt wait!" I hard Sebastian shout from somewhere behind me. I ignored the yell and raced upstairs to find the source of the screams.

I finally reached an open doorway and ran inside it as I heard a stampede of footsteps following me. I let out a blood curling scream as I froze in terror at a horrific sight. I heard multiple gasps behind me as I assumed they saw what I was seeing.

Tina was cradling Mike's body on the carpet next to a large pile of blood. From what I see it looks like the blood is dripping down from a wound in Mike's stomach. There lay a bloody knife in Mike's unmoving left hand.

Tina looked up at us all with swollen red eyes and wailed, "Mike's dead!"

xXx

(A/N): Oh My Glee...I left off on Mike's death discovery. So now you know that there is a killer at large, but who is it? I adore Mike but he unfortunately had to die.

If any of you were curious Kusmi Tea is a tea that is flavored with bergamot, citrus fruits, cinnamon, and other flavorful ingredients.

If you want to see the chandelier that Kurt saw you can use this website to see what it looks like. Modern Rain Drop Crystal Chandelier- www. gallery803. com

I've got this story planned out to chapter seven but there will be more chapters. If any of you are reading my other fics, I'm going to update them soon.

So the murderer can be a female or male and the murder's room is either on the first or second floor for all you know. I may gave you hints to who the killer may be but they will not be huge hints.

R.I.P Mike.

Please tell me what you think of this fic so far, and please guess if you want who you think the killer is. Throughout this story if you are the first person to guess right on who the murder is, at the end of the story I'll write you a one-shot or a story about any plot you choose.


End file.
